Liaison enflammé
by Meixyui
Summary: Que faire lorsque l'ont entretien ce genre de relation avec son patron ? Que le dit patron est le deuxième des héros les plus connues et aussi un connard je m'en foutiste ? et bien cela donne un bon gros bordel. Résumé nul je sais mais je ne peu pas en dire plus sans spoiler !
1. Chapter 1

Me re voilà pour un nouvel os qui sera un two-shot avec cette fois -ci Endeavor x reader, alors oui il n'est mais alors pas du tout aimer je sais ! mais perso je l'adore enfin juste pour son coter héro un ? Bref bonne lecture la suite sortira bientôt

* point de vue extérieure *

Deux souffles saccadés s'entrechoquèrent, comme de doux murmures. Des râles rauques d'un homme brisa ce usilence, rapidement suivit de gémissement féminins changent le rythme de leurs souffles.

Le montant du lit sur lequel les deux amants y étaient installé ce mit a bougé au même rythme que les coups de rein de l'homme, tapant contre le mur à chaque mouvement. Malgré l'amas de vêtement éparpillé sur le sol le numéro deux des héros n'avait jamais eux si chaud auparavant, un comble pour celui possédant le Hell Flame. De nombreuse perle de sueur faisaient brillées ses larges muscles parfaitement dessiné après de nombreuse années d'entrainement. Il se pencha regardant la jeune femme coupable de son état gémissant à chaque coup de buttoir , cela faisais bientôt deux heures que les deux amants ne ce décollais que pour trouvé une meilleure position. La chambre d'hôtel ou se déroulait leurs ébats était à moiti ravagé, signe de leurs passages. Sentant la jouissance arrivé le numéro deux fit un mouvement sur le coté ce retrouvant allongé, sa jeune amante au dessus de lui. Le corps de celle-ci était parsemer de marque rougeâtre causé par son amant. Leurs mouvement furent plus rapide et comme un accord le corps de la jeune femme se tendis pendant que son amant sous elle se déversais. La jeune femme se stoppa restant quelque instant avant de s'écroulé au coté du super héros.

* Point de vue reader *

Mon corps subit encore les spams de mon orgasme, je tournis et vit la tête du numéro deux des héros également mon patron, Endeavor. Vous vous demandez comment moi je me suis retrouvé ici avec l'un des super héros le moins aimé !Tout cela remonte il y a quelque mois, après de nombreux petit boulot je décidais d'entré dans l'agence que je rêvais t'intégré depuis mon stage de seconde 10 ans auparavant . C'elle d'Endeavor, dans le milieu ce n'était pas le plus aimé mais ses conseils été d'une grande aide. Après moult refus d'agence je tentais ma chance ici, je ne fut pas déçu après un rapide entretien je fus embauché. Mon boulot me plaisais, j'était dans une bonne équipe ou tout le monde s'entendais plus que bien. Je ne voyais mon patron que très peu de fois et les seuls fois ou il m'était donné de le voir c'était dans ces mauvais jours, et croyez moi ne jamais le croisé dans ces cas là. Cela faisais bientôt quatre mois que je travaillais pour lui et depuis peu un certain vilain aimais nous faire tourné en bourrique nous faisant courir un peu partout en ville moi et mon équipe, ce qui agaça fortement mon patron. Il décida de réglé l'affaire lui même, n'étant pas vraiment de cette avis je me décida à l'accompagné malgré ses menaces de me faire rôtir comme un jambon . Cette nuit là fut l'une des plus dure dans mon métier de super héro, le vilain en question ne cessais de se dédoublé cossant des dégâts incroyable dans tout la ville . Après de longues heures de combat Endeavor réussi à le mettre hors d'état de nuir à ça façon bien évidement. Chose qui me surpris c'est l'invitation de mon patron a boir un verre pour notre victoire, épuisé j'accepta après tout un verre de me ferais pas grand mal ? C'est ce que je croyais, les verres commencèrent à s'enchaîner. Moi qui ne tenais pas l'alcool je fut bien rapidement ivre, quand à lui il tenait debout enfin de ce que je me rappelle. Après un énième verre je me mit à dansé sur le bar sous les applaudissement de ceux entourant celui-ci, je me rappel avoir commencé à danser contre mon patron. L'alcool aidant je ne me rendis plus vraiment compte de la réalité, j'était comme plongé dans un rêve, un rêve ou je ne marchais plus très droit et ce qui devais arrivé arriva après une énième danse collé à lui nous nous sommes embrassés. C'était un baisé chaste mais le contact de ses lèvres réussirent a me faire frissonné. J'avais peur de sa réaction étant donné notre différence d'âge et d'expérience, il aurait peu m'envoyer voler à l'autre bout de la pièce ou bien m'incendié dans les deux sens du terme mais il n'avait pas l'air bien dérangé de la situation, c'était apparemment tout le contraire il me traîna alors dans un coins du bar ou nous serions tranquille à l'abris des regards. Je me souviens mettre retrouvé assise sur ses genoux l'embrassant de longue minutes. Il était dominant et ne me laissa pas vraiment le temps de reprendre mon souffle qu'il me ravageais a nouveau les lèvres. Puis ce qui devais arrivé arriva une seconde fois, je passa ma première nuit à ces cotés. Ce ne fut pas la dernière, nous avions pris l'habitude de nous voir trois soir par semaine et plus lorsqu'une des missions était particulièrement stressante. Notre relation si on pouvait appelé ça comme cela n'était absolument pas basé sur les sentiments, il me l'avait clairement fait comprendre après notre première nuit, pas de sentiment juste du sexe rien d'autre. Me voilà donc allongé sur ce grand lit totalement nue à ces cotés mes joues encore rougis de nos ébats. La chambre d'hôtel était plongé dans un grand silence, seul nos respirations encore haletante ce faisais entendre. Je tournis la tête vers lui, détaillant son visage parsemé de flamme. Même durant nos moments il ne retirait jamais son masque, je voyais ses paupières lentement ce fermé j'en profita alors pour me glissé hors du lit.

Endeavor:...tu ma vidé

(P/r): je voie ça...bon je dois vous laissez...j'ai rendez vous

Endeavor: rendez-vous ?

(P/r): oui un rendez-vous

Endeavor: et avec qui ?

(P/r): avec quelqu'un

Endeavor: je peux savoir qui est-ce ?

(P/r): et pourquoi ? Nous ne sommes pas ensemble a ce que je sache, nous nous voyons pour bossé et nous envoyez en l'air rien de plus

Je me leva ramassant mes affaires éparpillé au sol quelques heures auparavant. Je sentit alors le lit bougé puis sont regard ce posé sur moi, a l'entente du grognement qu'il venait d'emétrer il n'est pas de très bonne humeur encore une fois. Je ne perdis pas de temps et commença à me r'habillé rapidement, alors que je remettais mon pantalon je le sentit passé à coté de moi me frollant de peu. Je le détailla quelque seconde avant qu'il ne disparaisse dans la salle de bain, il faut ce le dire il une musculation assez impressionnante. Je me demande parfois comment moi une fille de (t/r) arrivais à tenir face à ses assaut, car il faut bien l'avoué ces un géant et contrairement à cet image d'homme glacial imbu de ça personne il était plutôt doux enfin cela dépendais des soirs. Je finis de me changé et pris la direction de la porte, j'ouvris celle-ci quand je sentit sa présence derrière moi. Je me retrouva plaqué contre le mur, il m'empêchait de partir. De l'eau coulais le long de son corps, je sentis mes joues prendre une teintes rouge je détournais le regard et le regarda il avait l'air vraiment en colère.

Endeavor: je ne me repèterais pas avec qui va tu en rendez-vous ?

(P/r): j'ai dit non je dois y allez bonne soirée a demain

Je réussi temps bien que mal a lui passé sous le bras, fuyant la chambre aussi vite que je le pouvais. Je l'entendis fermé la forte pour ne pas dire claqué vue le bruit qu'il a fait avant de monté dans l'ascenseur. Je pris le temps de passé chez moi me changé et me préparé pour mon rendez vous. Ma robe rouge en dentelle enfilé je descendit monté dans le taxis garé devant mon appartement, la grosse berline noir démarra direction un grand restaurant de luxe . Le conducteur me fit descendre de la voiture, je le paya et rentra dans l'immense bâtiments, tout était couvert d'or et de marbre, heureusement que je suis invité je ne me serais jamais payé un repas ici. C'est la que le vis dans sont costumes noirs, lorsque je croisa son regard il se leva et s'approcha de moi. Décidément je serais toujours une naine à coté de All Might, cet homme est vraiment trop grand ! Il me pris le bras et m'essaya face à lui. Cela faisais un petit moment que nous nous voyons en amie bien sur, il était comme un confident le voir me faisais un bien fou. Sous ses gros muscles c'est un vrai nounours, je comprend pourquoi son jeune disciple Izuku l'adore. Le serveur arriva rapidement prenant nos commandes tout en nous déposant deux coupes de champagne. J'avala mienne d'une traite, nous commençâmes à discuté de tout et de rien quand nos plats arrivèrent. Je me mit a mangé quand mon amis commença à me fixé, j'ai de la salade entre les dents ou quoi ?

(p/r): Quoi ? j'ai un truc sur le visage ?

All Might: pas vraiment non...tu a un suçon dans le cou

Je me mit à rougir et tenta de le caché comme je pouvais malheureusement il ne voyait un peu trop, Toshinori savait ce que je faisais avec Endeavor il était mon ami après tout.

All Might: il n'y est pas allé de main morte je suppose ?

(P/r): oui...la ronde de la nuit dernière a été très stressante donc...

All Might: Hmmm il te traite comme un objet cela ne me plait vraiment pas

(P/r): je sais mais c'est comme ça

Je pris une nouvelle bouché de mon plat toujours sous le regard de mon ami, il avait raison. Endeavor ce servait de moi dans l'unique bute de ce défouler. Quand à moi et bien c'est un manque a comblé, moi qui était admirative du numéro 2 des héros depuis longtemps, je m'était juré que dans notre " relation" je ne succomberais pas. Pourtant cela faisais quelque semaines maintenant que couchez avec lui devenais de plus en plus dur.

All Might: toi tu est amoureuse

(P/r): pas du tout !

All Might: je te connais bien, tu aurais tout arrêté rapidement si tu ne l'aimais pas

(P/r): peu être...et puis quand bien même notre différence d'âge est beaucoup trop importante

All Might: tu a 26 ans c'est pas la mer a boire tu aurais 16 ans je ne dis pas mais la, ça ne me choque pas plus que ça

(P/r): de tout façon tu va toujours me trouvé un truc pour contesté, lui est moi c'est impossible point final

All Might: bien bien, allez ne fait pas ta tête de mule j'ai un cadeau pour toi

(P/r): ah bon ?

Il me fit signe d'attendre a ma place et partit dans le restaurant, que me réserve t'il au juste ? Je continua en silence mon repas quand j'aperçue du coin de l'oeil une tache rouge, je leva le regard et crue voir l'espace d'un instant mon patron dans une ruelle a quelques mètres du restaurant, j'ai rêver ou quoi ? Je me frotta les yeux quelques secondes me mettant a fixer l'endroit ou je l'avais aperçue, personne. Je n'osais quitté la ruelle des yeux, je rêvais ou je venais de vraiment le voir ici. Il ne m'aurait pas suivit tout de même. Mon regard fut stopper par l'arrivé de mon ami, il se plaça derrière moi avant de passez ses mains devant moi ce qui semble être un coller. La froideur du collier me fit frisonner, il me tendis un petit miroir face à moi en souriant. Je le pris et regarda un instant le cadeau de mon ami, c'était un collier incrusté de diamant tous aussi brillant les uns que les autres. Seul petit détail de ce collier, il semblait y avoir en son centre fait à partir de rubis un genre de flamme. Je rougis et sera Toshinori dans mes bras.

(T/p): merci mais...pourquoi ?

All Might: parce que j'en avais envie et puis il te va très bien

(T/p): c'est vrai qu'il est magnifique merci

All Might: bon finissons se repas d'accord tu dois être épuisé ?

(T/p): un peu oui

Nous continuèrent à discuté tout en finissant le repas, je gardais néanmoins un regard sur cette ruelle au cas ou mon hallucination se reproduirais. Nôtre repas finit nous prîmes le chemin de la sortit du restaurant, mon taxi était déjà là. Alors que j'allais faire la bise à mon meilleur ami il se tourna regardant derrière lui puis il pris mon visage entre ces doigts et y déposa un doux baiser. Je ne compris pas bien ce qu'il venait de ce passer, tout ce que je compris était que Toshinori m'embrassais. Mais que lui arrive t'il à la fin, sa main posez sur mon bas du dos me forçais à resté contre lui. J'ouvris grand les yeux essayant de trouver un moyen de fuir quand je le vis, mon sang ne fis qu'un tour. Une sueur froide me parcourue tout la colonne, un sentiment de peur me pris, une peur me paralysant sur place. Mon patron était la de l'autre coté de la rue me fixant, je reconnue ce regard. Le même que lorsqu'il est sur le point de détruire un bâtiment, je me suis mise dans un pétrin pas possible ! Le détenteur du One for All se releva enfin me laissant bouger, il tournis le regard vers mon patron en souriant. Attendez c'est de la pure provocation la, il est au courant que ça va retomber sur moi son histoire. Il se pencha vers moi et tout en souriant.

All Might: à bientôt mon "cœur"

Il me fis entrez dans le taxi qui démarra aussitôt, je soupira dans qu'elle merdier j'étais maintenant. Je regardai mon emploi du temps pour demain, j'avais une intervention à faire en costume. Problème mon costume est au sale et mon deuxième est à l'agence je vais devoir faire un détour par l'agence, je donna l'adresse au conducteur qui me déposa devant l'immense immeuble noir de mon agence. Bon plus cas prendre ma tenue et je rentre.

Alors verdict ? Bien ? Nul à chier ? Bon je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite !


	2. Chapitre 2

Attention ce chapitre contient un lemon assez crue je vous aurez prévenue, il est assez long mais j'espère que sa vous plaira ! Pardon pour les fautes !!

Me voilà devant cet imposant bâtiment, autrefois impatiente d'y rentré c'est maintenant une angoisse logé au creux de mon estomac qui me paralysais. Ce que venais de faire mon meilleur ami était comme un arrêt de mort pour moi, si il y a bien une chose qui énervais plus que tout le numéro 2 c'était bien All Might ! Lorsque j'avais le malheur de faire une allusion au symbole de la paix ou bien dans parlez dans la journée le soir même j'avais le droit à une " punition " de ça part, je passa donc les portes du grand hall. C'était assez luxieux tout en restant sobre, il y avais pas mal de canapé en cuir noir ainsi que quelque tableau et des coins pour se détendre avant une mission ainsi que l'accueil. Par chance il restait quelque héros près à partir en ronde, je m'avança vers l'ascenseur examinant les environs me retournant chaque seconde fixant la porte d'entré. Alors que mon regard était posé sur elle cherchant du regard mon patron je me pris de plein fouet un mur, attendez un mur en plein milieu du hall ? Je ne me rappels pas avoir vus quelconque travaux, je sentis alors de la chaleur au dessus de moi. Je me recula vivement laissant une certaine distance de sécurité entre moi et lui, son regard n'avait pas changé, il est était en colère. Malgré qu'il le cache auprès des autres membres de l'agence je savais très bien que si par malheur je me retrouvais seul avec lui, tout ça haine allais se déversé sur moi. Une sueur froide glissa le long de mon dos, la peur mêlé à une excitation me pris alors au tripes. Il me fallait vite prendre ce satané costumes et déguerpir aussi vite, tout cela en fuyant mon patron. Facile à dire lorsqu'une montagne de muscle vous barre le passage, il croisa les bras sur son torse ne cessant de me fixer.

Endeavor: Tu cherches quelque chose ?

Ça voix était à la fois calme mais tendue comme si il lutait pour ne pas faire explosé tout ça rage,je n'aime ce ton cela ne présage rien de bon surtout pour moi.

(T/p): je dois récupérer mon costume

Endeavor: laisse moi t'accompagner

(T/p): non non sa ira !

Endeavor: j'insiste

Je m'approcha lentement de l'ascenseur appuyant sur le bouton , je vis le petit écran au dessus des portes changé de numéro au fur et à mesure que l'ascenseur descendait. Des que les portes s'ouvrirent je me jeta dedans rapidement appuyant de plus vite possible sur le bouton pour fermer les portes, par chance une voix l'interpella le forçant à se retourner je persécuta totalement le bouton mais il fut plus rapide que les portes et entra dans l'ascenseur. Je me recula contre la parois glacé, je n'avais plus aucun moyens de fuir les portes commencèrent à se fermé quand une jeune femme passa les portes en soufflant. C'était une jeune stagiaire ici depuis une semaine, je peu souffler au moins il ne ferait rien tant qu'elle serais là. J'appuya sur le bouton de mon étage et attendit que la boite de métal commencé à s'élever vers mon étage. Je croisa les bras devant moi attendant que les portes s'ouvre enfin, je le sentit alors se décaler ce plaçant juste derrière moi. Une nouvelle sueur froide me parcourue l'échine alors que je sentit sa respiration près de mon oreille.

Endeavor: pourquoi tu à peur ?

(T/p): je n'ai pas peur je suis juste fatigué...

Endeavor: pourtant...tu à la chair de poule

Il accompagna ses paroles d'une caresse dans mon dos, il fit descendre son doigts le long de ma colonne utilisant son alter pour chauffé cette partie de mon corps. J'en frissonna d'avantages, il prenait un malin plaisir à faire cela. Il savait très bien quel effet il avait sur moi et en profitais. La porte s'ouvra enfin je sortis à toutes vitesse le laissant derrière moi il me fallait rapidement rejoindre les vestiaires, je l'entendit arrivé rapidement derrière moi en même temps facile de me rattraper lorsque je fais quatre il n'en fait que deux.

Endeavor: pourquoi me fuis tu...

(T/p): laisser moi

Endeavor: tu sais bien que non

Je rentra rapidement dans le vestiaire restant un moment dans la pièce, il attendait dehors je le savais. Me voilà bloqué derrière cette porte mon costume dans les bras, j'avais peur de savoir se qu'il allait se passez ensuite mais une excitation ce fit sentir dans mon bas ventre. Pourquoi suis-je aussi excité alors qu'il ne ma encore rien fait ? Après de longue minute j'ouvris enfin la porte me retrouvent face à lui, il n'avait pas bougé depuis tout a l'heure. Le regard fixé au sol je repris le chemin de l'ascenseur.

Endeavor: tu me déçois...

(T/p): quoi ?? Ma façon de bosser vous déçois ??

Endeavor: du tout, c'est te voir avec cette sombre merde qui me déçois !

(T/p): qu'est ce que ça peu vous faire de tout façon un ?! Vous n'aimez que vous sur cette terre ! Je ne suis plus votre jouet ! Et puis la n'est pas le sujet !

Endeavor: lequel est-ce ?!

(T/p): je n'est pas envie dans parlez !

J'appuya sur le bouton de l'ascenseur quand on me tira en arrière, je ne compris pas grand chose a se qu'il se passait. Un claquement suivit du contact geler d'un mur contre mon dos nue me remit les idées en place, je me retrouvais plaqué contre le mur de son bureau. Il me bloque tout mouvement appuyant son corps contre le mien, je pouvais sentir une certaine tension dans son bas ventre. Mon coeur eu un pincement, enfaite cela le rendais fou que je vois un autre homme que lui. Je tenta de me débattre comme je le pouvais mais la pressions de son corps contre le mien m'en empêchais.

Endeavor: fini les cachoterie dis moi ce que c'est !

(T/p): vous m'écrasez !!

Endeavor: répond !!

Ça voix était emplie de colère, je savais pertinemment que ce diné allez le rendre fou de rage mais là c'est autre chose. Je sens comme de la jalousie dans ces paroles, il serait jaloux ? Non ce n'est pas possible, jamais de ça vie il ne serais jaloux surtout pour moi. Après une énième tentative je réussis a me sortir de son emprise me reculant doucement vers la grande baie vitré, il resta un moment dos a moi. Ses flammes d'habitude flamboyantes avait perdu de leurs éclats, il se tourna enfin vers moi restant près de la porte de son bureau.

Endeavor: tu ne sortira pas d'ici sans m'avoir dis ce qu'il se passe !

(T/p): ce qu'il ce passe ?! Vous me traité tel un jouet sexuel ! Les fois ou je peu vous voir en dehors du boulot c'est pour baisez des heures sans même ce regardez !! Je suis humaine pas un objet que vous pouvez utilisé et que l'on garde comme ça propriété ! Je ne vous appartient pas je suis libre de faire ce qu'il me plait y compris voir mon ami sans avoir la peur au ventre que vous le découvriez !! D'accord quand ça à commencer vous me l'avez très clairement dit, rien d'autre que du sexe ! Je vous est laissé se soir là me prendre ma virginité sans rien dire pourquoi ?! Parce que je vous admirais et je vous admire malgré ça encore aujourd'hui ! Vous êtes un super héro puissant ! Un patron génial sauf dans vos mauvais jours !J'aime travailler ici je n'ai rien à dire là dessus mais je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à tenir encore longtemps !

Je sentie les larmes me monté au yeux, je gardais ça depuis si longtemps en moi. Des mois que je n'arrivais plus à décelée la frontière du plaisir et des sentiments, lui avoir dit tout cela me brise le cœur. Lui avouez ça ne changerais pas en rien, hormis le faite d'être encore plus mal à l'aise face à lui. Je baissa les yeux laissant une larmes coulé le long de mon visage tombant sur le tapis rouge sous mes pieds, je l'entendis prendre une grande respiration puis ses pas se rapprochez moi.

Endeavor: tu veux plus qu'une vulgaire partit de jambe en l'air ?

(T/p): quoi ?!

Suis-je folle ou je viens bien de l'entendre dire ça ? Je leva le visage brusquement me rendant compte de nôtre proximité, mon visage se teinta de rouge. Pourquoi est t'il si prêt de moi ! Et pourquoi je me sens faillir lorsqu'il est à mes côtés ! Il leva la main vers moi, je me recula croyant me recevoir une baffe ou bien à être tiré par les cheveux. Mais ce fut tout autres il se mit à caresser ma joue essuyant mes larmes. C'est bien la première fois qu'il éprouve autant de tendresse envers moi, il est malade ? Je leva les yeux vers lui, sa colère semblait s'être envolé comme par magie. Un petit sourire se dessinais sur le coin de son visage.

(T/p): pourquoi moi ? et pas une autre ?

Endeavor: hm...car tu me plaît et pas que physiquement, j'aime ta personnalité tu à un cotê mauvaise fille que j'adore, tu est doué et contrairement à toutes les autres travaillant pour moi tu est la seul à me tenir tête enfin sauf au lit...

(T/p): moi mauvaise fille ??

Endeavor: Oh oui ! Dois-je te rappelez comment tu m'a envoyez boulez il y a une semaine durant une mission ?

(T/p): alors...je vous plait vraiment ?

Endeavor: si tu ne me plaisais pas je t'aurais jetez depuis bien longtemps et puis je ne ferais pas ça...

Je n'eu le temps de répondre qu'il déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes, se contact si soudain me fit comme un électrochoc . Depuis le début de tout ça au grand jamais nous nous étions embrassez sauf le premier soir, sentir ses lèvres contre les miennes était si apaisant. Mes lèvres rejoignirent les siens dans un doux ballet, à la fois remplis de douceur mais aussi de passion. Je sentis sa langue de demandez l'accès vers sa jumelle ce que j'accepta aussitôt. Nos deux langues commencèrent un échange entre elle, par manque d'air nous nous séparèrent enfin. Je remarqua alors qu'il ne portait plus son masque de feu ni sa barbe de feu, je voyais son visage pour la toutes premières fois. Mon cœur en loupa un battement, il était bien plus beau que dans mes rêves.

Endeavor: on va faire plus que couchez sans sentiments...

(T/p): que voulez vous dire?

Endeavor: disons cas partir de maintenant tu va me tutoyez et ensuite...nous sortirons ensemble ma belle

/!\ Lemon /!\

Je n'eu le temps de répondre qu'il pris d'assaut mes lèvres, cette fois-ci bien plus sauvagement. Je sentais la bosse de son entre jambe frottez contre mon ventre, sans que je ne comprenne le pourquoi du comment il me retourna face à la vitre compriment son corps contre le mien. Il commença à doucement frottez son membre contre mes fesses, je sentit ses mains descendre sur le bas de ma robe ouvrant la fermeture éclaire de celle ci. Il remonta ses mains le long de mon dos prenant le haut de ma robe avant de la laissez glissé au sol, je me retrouvais alors en sous-vêtement face à la vitre.

Endeavor: tu est tellement belle...tu me fait bander depuis toutes à l'heure avec cette robe...

(T/p): ha oui ? Je suis belle ?

Endeavor: oh oui

Il me retourna face à lui, en une seconde je me retrouva soulevé du sol les jambes enroulés autour de son torse ainsi que ses mains sur mes fesses à nouveau. Il commença à doucement les massé préssent son érection contre mon intimité. Le sentir si près de moi me rend folle, il déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes m'embrassant à nouveau. Il va me faire perdre pied ! Il se mit à bougez puis je sentit être posé sur une surface froide, son bureau. Je me retrouve allongé sur son bureau les jambes semi écarté, son regard est brumeux comme le mien, il dois en avoir autant envie que moi. Son costume étant bien trop moulant de base je vis à nouveau la bosse de son érection grossir à vue d'œil, rien que de l'imaginé nue me rend toutes choses. La chaleur de mon entre jambe devenais de plus en plus insupportable. Il le compris bien vite et d'un geste il retira mes sous-vêtements les envoyant volé derrière lui, il écarta mes jambes ce plaçant être elle attrapant mon sein gauche avec sa main, utilisant sa bouche pour malmené mon sein droit mordant mon téton déjà durcit par l'excitation . Je tenta de retenir mes gémissement mes ces caresses me fond perdre la tête, un gémissement sortit de ma gorge. Honteuse je plaça immédiatement ma main sur ma bouche empêchant toutes autres gémissement de sortir, me voyant faire il retira aussitôt mes mains.

Endeavor: je veux t'entendre gémir

(T/p): mais on va m'entendre...

Endeavor: et alors ?

Je n'eu le temps de répondre qu'il reprit possession de ma poitrine titillant mes points sensible sans retenue, je ne peu retenir mes gémissement plus longtemps. Je le sentis descendre le long de mon ventre déposant des baisés le long de celui-ci, il prit mes cuisses et commença a les mordillés puis les embrassé avant de descendre vers mon intimité. Mon bas ventre était brûlant, je n'en pouvais déjà plus. Alors que j'allais me relever il enfonça ça tête entre mes jambes léchant mon point le plus sensible, je me mit à poussé des songs que jamais je n'aurait pensé sortir un jour. Alors que sa langue s'occupais de mon point sensible je sentis quelque chose forcé l'entré de mon intimité, il me pénétra d'un doigts rapidement suivit d'un deuxième. Je me cambra sous cette action, il débuta une série de va et viens en moi alternant tantôt de lent mouvement tantôt bien plus rapide. Il m'en fallait plus, bien plus que ces doigts. Je me mit à bougé mes hanches contre lui, il se releva retirant ses doigts au passage. Le sentiment de vide me pris, je détestais sentir cela ! J'ouvris les yeux et le vue haletant le visage commencent à rougir tout comme le mien. Je baissa le regard vers son entre jambe, son pantalon allais craqué d'un moment a l'autre. D'un geste je le poussa sur le canapé le forçant à s'assoir. Je m'agenouilla face à lui un sourire collé au visage. J'ouvris son pantalon baissant au passage son boxer, son membre fièrement dresser en sortit. Je le pris en mains commencent une série de mouvement très lents, je vis sa tête tombe en arrière. C'est bien la première fois que j'arrive a le rendre autant a ma merci. Je continua quelque seconde avant de m'approche de son membre léchant son gland comme si c'était une glace, je le sentis se tendre alors que je commençais a avalez sa virilité ou du moins ce que je pouvais avaler. L'une de ses mains se posa sur ma tête me faisant accélérer dans mon mouvement, je continua tout en passant ma langue autour de son membre. Je le sentais de plus en plus se tendre, son sexe commençais a se mettre a tremblé signe qu'il allait bientôt jouir. Je passe ma langue sur son gland continuant mes mouvement cette fois-ci bien plus rapide.

Endeavor: putain !!

Son sexe se mit à nouveau à tremblé je sentis alors un liquide chaud m'envahir la bouche, je tenta d'avaler le reste mais la quantité était bien trop importante. Je me retira le sourire au lèvre, lui n'avait pas bougé toujours la tête en arrière je différenciais mal la couleur de sa peau et celle de ces cheveux. Le pauvre était si rouge, c'est la première dois que je le rend dans cette état. Je me mit à doucement rigolé quand il m'attrapa me plaçant sur son ventre. Il commença à me caressé les cheveux avant de prendre possession de mes lèvres, je plaça mes mains dans son cou restant collé a lui comme ma vie en dépendais. Je sentit alors quelque chose frottez contre mes fesse, je savais très de quoi il s'agissait. Je me releva légèrement tout en gardant ce contact de mes lèvres contre les siennes, je pris sa virilité dans ma main la plaçant à l'entré de mon intimité.

Endeavor: tu est bien entreprenante dis moi...

(T/p): comme si cela vous...te dérangeais

Il se mit à sourire avant que je commence à m'empaler sur son membre plus que dur. La sensation était juste divine, je finis de m'empaler sur son membre attendant quelque instant de me faire à sa présence. Car il faut ce l'avoué avec ces 1m95 et ses 100 kilos son membre est plus que bien formé, je ne m'y ferais jamais à cette taille. Après quelque seconde je me leva débutant des mouvements m'empalant à chaque coup sur son membre, il me laissa pour une fois faire me regardant le chevauché sans rien dire. Après une minutes qui ma parut des heures il releva la tête me souriant d'une manière que je connaissais très bien, il attrapas mes hanches et d'un coup sec me pénétra jusqu'à la garde rentrant par la même occasion dans mon utérus. Je me cambra violemment en arrière laissant tombé ma tête en arrière, il savait que ses coup de reins comm celui là me faisais perdre pied. Voyant l'effet que cela me produisais il continua enchainant les coup de reins sans s'arrêter. Je sentais la jouissance arrivé a une vitesse fulgurante, je me cambrai a nouveau quand il me releva créant un vide en moi. J'était frustré, pourquoi se stoppais t'il au moment ou j'allais jouir !

(T/p): mais...tu est vraiment nul...

Endeavor: moi nul ? Ah ouais ?

(T/p): dire pardon n'y changera rien ?

Endeavor: debout !

Je n'eu le temps de bougé que je me retrouva les mains posé contre la vitre en position légèrement penché toutes en ayant les fesses relevé. Je le vis dans le retour de la vitre retiré totalement son costume, dévoilant sa musculature impressionnante. Il s'approcha de moi se stoppant à quelques centimètre, je sentis son regard sur moi passez du haut de mon corps puis entre mes jambes. Je sentis alors à nouveau ces doigts passé sur mon intimité me provoquant de violent frissons.

Endeavor: hmm...tu dégouline tellement aimerais tu que je te face quelques chose ?

Je répondis un faible " toi" avant de recevoir un claque sur mes fesses m'arrachant un gémissement.

Endeavor: sois plus précise...que veut tu que je te face...tu a intérêt a répondre ou je continuerais à claqué ton petit cul

Je ne répondis pas à sa phrase, sa réaction se fit rapide. Une énième claque me fouetta le postérieurs, cela faisais à la fois mal et a la fois du bien suis-je devenue suicidaire ? Si je ne lui répond pas je ne pourrais plus m'assoir. Mais c'est tellement humiliant de dire ce genre de chose !

Endeavor: alors ??!

(T/p): je veux que tu me face du bien...

Une nouvelle claque se fit sentir, il prenait un malin plaisir a me torturé.

Endeavor: ce n'est pas assez...dis le que tu à envie que je pilonne la chate, que je te ravage de l'intérieur d'une telle force que tu ne touchera plus le sol, que j'y ayez si profondément en toi que tu sentiras encore la sensation de ma bite en toi durant une semaine, que je te remplisse la chate de tout mon foutre ! Je veux t'entendre hurlé mon noms que tout le monde sache que je suis le numéro un du sexe ici !! Alors ?? Dis le ! C'est ça que tu veux ??

Ses paroles me rende folle, cette envie de ne faire qu'un avec lui en deviens vitale.

(T/p): ou..iii

Endeavor: bien...

Avant que je ne comprenne le pourquoi tu comment il me pénétra avec une tel force que je me retrouva la poitrine collé a la fenêtre.

Endeavor: tu mouille tellement que ça rentre comme dans du beurre !

Il de mit à me donné des coup de rein me ravagent de l'intérieur, je sentais mon ventre se déformé sous ses coup. Il attrapa mes bras les tirants en arrière accélérant la cadence déjà bien rapide, je sentais ses bourses me fouté les cuisses. Il lâcha un de mes bras pour me claqué a nouveau les fesses. Je gémissais pour ne pas dire hurlais son prénom à tous va, l'idée que l'on m'entende était déjà loin. À vrai dire mon cerveau était déjà partit en vacances. Ses coups de butoirs atteignirent mon utérus le martelant de coup de rein, je me sentais défaillir la sensation était trop grande. Il m'attrapa a nouveau par les bras me soulevant du sol sans stoppé ses coup de reins me faisant gémir. Je sentais à l'intérieur de moi son membre tressaillir il allait jouir, moi aussi d'ailleurs. Je n'arrivais plus à tenir c'était trop intense !

(T/p): je...vais

Endeavor: moi...aussi !

Il accéléra à nouveau ses coups de butoirs ne me laissant aucun répit, il allait venir en moi je le sentais. Je sentis ma jouissance arrivé l'espace d'un instant je crue quitté ce monde. Ses coups me ramenèrent a la réalité je me mit à jouir tout en hurlant son prénom à tout va. Il me pénétra à nouveau bien plus profondément enfonçant sa virilité au creux de mon utérus.

Endeavor: prend ça !!

Il se stoppa, un liquide chaud me remplis de l'intérieur. Cela ne semblait ne jamais s'arrêter, il me reposa au sol me tenant toujours dans ces bras. Il se retira de moi laissant coulé le liquide blanchâtre de mon intimité. Mes jambes ne me portais plus j'était sur le point de tombé quand il me pris à nouveau dans ses bras caressant ma joue, son visage était aussi rouge que le mien. Je me blotti contre son torse, il me porta sur le canapé avant de prendre une couverture et de nous recouvrirent avec celle-ci. Je me mit a caressé son visage ainsi que sa barbe toutes en souriant, je commençais a m'endormir.

Endeavor: toutes à l'heure j'ai vraiment crue que j'allais te perdre...

(T/p): ha bon ???

Endeavor: oui...mais ce n'est plus le cas tu est à moi maintenant pas vrai...chérie ?

(T/p): je...je t'aime...

Endeavor: je crois bien que moi aussi

Nous nous endormirent lové l'un contre l'autre, tous ses long mois de stress s'envolèrent en fumé nous étions ensemble désormais et rien ne pourrais troublé le bonheur dans lequel je suis. Sauf peu être l'annoncé à sa famille et la mienne.

Et voilà se two-shot est fini !!! Il est pas mal long je trouve ! Bon je trouve quand même mon lemon bien pourrie / pardon pour les fautes vraiment ! Je recorrigerais plus tard, alors aimeriez vous qu'il y est une suite ? J'avais pensé a écrire une fanfic sur lui alors dites moi qui serais intéressé :) j'espère que sa vous auras plus à bientôt !


End file.
